Someone Like You
by seikatsu-chan
Summary: Francis just heard Arthur married Alfred...  Rated K


**Someone Like You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Someone Like You by Adele (I wish I did). I oly changed she to he a couple times, otherwise, it's the regular lyrics. I wrote this in an hour with no electricity but my iPod. Hope u like it!

Francis walked down the cold, cobblestone streets, on the verge of tears. He had just found out that the love of his life, Arthur Kirkland, had married Alfred F. Jones. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door of the house containing his lost love.

_I heard that you settled down, _

_That you found a man and you're married now._

Arthur opened the door and was immediately shocked by the Frenchman.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Why did you have to marry Alfred?" Francis asked, looking at the ground. He felt like he was about to sob. He hadn't even been invited to the wedding.

The Englishman smiled. "He's the man of my dreams, and I love him. I don't expect you to understand."

_I heard that your dreams came true._

'_Guess he gave you things_

_I didn't give to you._

"I miss you," Francis said.

Arthur blushed. "No, I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

_Old friend, why you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light._

"I'm sorry for doing this, but I love you. I miss you. I want you."

"I cant. I'm married. I'm sorry Francis."

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay awake, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face _

_And that you'd be reminded that for me_

_It isn't over._"

Francis stormed away, crying in the cold rain, saying,

_"Never mind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too."_

Francis turned around, throwing a rose with a card attached to it at the house. The card read simply, "Never forget me."

He then turned around and cried the rest of the way home.

_Don't forget me I beg._

_I remember you said, _

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead"_

Francis remembered his childhood with Arthur.

They were friends from the beginning, always together, weather they liked it or not. They had grown up together. In school, they had every class together, over time the feelings of friendship changed to love. It was almost as if it were meant to be, but then Arthur started dating the American instead of him. Then they got married.

_You know how the time flies._

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives._

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

Arthur avoided Francis at work after that, which made him sad.

Francis walked up to Arthur's desk, as he was getting ready to leave.

"I still love you, I'm sorry." Francis pulled Arthur into a kiss.

Arthur pulled back, appalled. "Get away from me you frog!"

_I hate to show up out of the blue in uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face _

_And that you'd be reminded that for me _

_It isn't over._

Francis went to a bar and ordered some whiskey. He needed to forget, even if just for a second, but the alcohol just made him sadder. He found himself crying in his drink, then he saw Arthur and Alfred in a booth, kissing.

He resolved to let go of his love.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg. _

_I remember you said, _

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

Francis looked back on the city he was born and raised in. He couldn't stay here anymore. It held too many precious, painful memories.

"Goodbye," he whispered, going away and never turning back. He began to cry again. He needed a new beginning.

_Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes their memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Arthur never tried to contact Francis again, and as far has Francis was concerned, that was fine. He often looked back at what he did wrong to see if there was any reason that Arthur wouldn't want him.

One night while he was at a bar, a young woman with tan skin and dark hair sat next to him. She introduced herself as Victoria. They struck a conversation about sob stories (she had just been dumped by her lover). By he end of the night, Francis was head-over-heels in love with her.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg. _

_I remember you said, _

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Francis and Victoria eventually got married. He loved Victoria with all of his heart, but he never got over the man he once loved.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg. _

_I remember you said, _

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_


End file.
